


The Best Birthday Ever

by stacksonporn



Series: Stackson Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, chocolate chip pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: It's Claudia Stilinski-Whittemore's 8th birthday and Stiles and Jackson make sure that it's their daughters best birthday yet.





	The Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much fluff here omfg it's so cute.

"Mmmm 'morning.” Jackson grins from his sleepy daze and faces his husband of 10 years .

“Morning.” Stiles grins back and slowly kisses the hybrid.

“MORNING!” A high pitched scream comes from the door and bounces on the bed.

“Morning Claudia.” Jackson smiles and pulls his daughter into his lap and starts tickling her.  

“STOP! STOP! STOP!” Claudia half laughs and half screams right when Stiles starts tickling her, too.

“Morning, princess.” Stiles grins

“Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?! Is my birthday!” Little Claudia Stilinski-Whittemore screams while in her father's arms.

“I know. And it's gonna be the best birthday ever. You're 8!” Jackson smiles and Stiles just falls in love with him all over again. “Go and get dressed and brush your teeth. Daddy and I will be down in a minute to make pancakes.”

“Chocolate Chip?”

“Chocolate Chip.”

“Okay!” Claudia screams and runs back to her room.

Jackson smiles and hugs Stiles' again. “I remember when we first found her. 8 month old werewolf that was abandoned by her pack. God, we were scared shitless.”

Stiles let's out a soft chuckle at the memory. “Yeah, now look at us. We have a healthy, beautiful, and amazing daughter. And we have each other.” He smiles and gently kisses Jackson.

“We're pretty great with her, aren't we?”

“We’re fucking amazing.”

“DADDIES! I'M DRESSED AND CLEAN AND I'M HUNGRY!”

The lovers chuckle and slowly get out of bed. “We'll be there in a minute!” Jackson calls and wraps his arms around Stiles again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles grins and pecks Jackson's lips. “Come on, babe! I'm hungry!” He whines and runs out to the hallways where he slips his daughter into his arms and races downstairs.  

Jackson smiles and walks downstairs after them. “I really need to teach you to cook.”

“Why would I do that if you can cook for me?” Stiles grins and starts eating the chocolate chips with Claudia.

“Yeah, daddy! You always make them for us! And they're always amazing!” Claudia giggles.

Jackson smiles softly and grabs he bag of chocolate chips from his husband and daughter, ignoring the shouts of protests from his husband and daughter.  

The rest of the day involved the three of them eating chocolate chip pancakes with way too much syrup, Stiles teaching his daughter all about the DC comics, and Jackson teaching Claudia how to control flashing her eyes in their pajamas.

It really was the best birthday ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF
> 
>  
> 
> This is so short lmao whoops.


End file.
